Path to True Happiness
by Merfairy Princess
Summary: The characters are OOC and the plot is a bit of an AU... But there's no harm in reading right? It's about a princess who ran away and the rest is history... Please leave a review... ;)) It's a Nalu, by the way. Also, please don't hate me for using other characters.


I made this as an English assignment... It had something to do with commonly mistressed words... It was really long but my partner had it drastically edited so that it can fit in the 5 minute storytelling presentation required by our teacher... And when I say drastically edited, I mean more than half of it was deleted.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except the plot.

* * *

Long ago, in a faraway kingdom called Crocus, there lived a talented and admirable princess named Lucy. She has a statuesque body and a complex understanding of the world. She is also a devoted Catholic and a regular volunteer in charitable works.

One February afternoon, she overheard her father, King Aristotle, talking to a debonair young man who looked like an Arabian. She was curious as to what it is all about so she eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Prince Aladdin, I have heard of your mighty conquest in the East," the king started. "So what is a prince like you doing in a country like ours?

"I have come to claim my bride by the virtue of the promise made by our ancestors," the prince answered eloquently.

Upon hearing the words uttered by the Arabic Prince, Lucy immediately sent her servant to her friend Natsu. She asked to have a clandestine talk with him under the Sakura trees in the Solar Park that very night.

With much difficulty, Lucy was able to sneak out and meet up with Natsu.

"A prince have come and I am about to be bonded with him in matrimony. I do not wish to do so. I have decided to escape away and go to a place where no one will recognize me," Lucy asserted.

"Is there no other choice?" Natsu asked.

"If there is, I wouldn't resort to running away," Lucy answered with tears in her eyes.

Natsu gently wiped the tears flowing in her cheeks. "If that's the case, then allow me to come with you. It's dangerous to go by your own, Lucy."

And so with their hands linked together, they ran to the nearest port. There they saw a ship called the "Going Mary". They befriended the captain named Luffy and he allowed them to travel with them.

Along the voyage, they were never bombarded with questions about who they were. The captain and his crew were more than willing to have them as long as they cooperate.

Natsu and Lucy thought that they were already safe from that betrothal. But three days after they left the port, another ship turned up and sent an envoy to Going Mary.

"We have received a report that you have accommodated the young lady here in your ship," said the envoy as he showed a photograph of Lucy.

Before Luffy could respond, the envoy spotted a blonde girl who was trying to conceal herself. Upon seeing Lucy, the envoy immediately signaled his ship comrades. Sounds of canons and battle cry were heard. The Avengers headed by Sasuke and Loke attacked.

Although Luffy's crew was outnumbered, they were still able to wipe out half of the Avengers.

"You're not match for us, you morons!" one of Luffy's crew shouted smugly.

Upon hearing this, Sasuke formed a Chidori in his right hand and aimed at the man. Seeing this, Natsu tried to intervene but because he was feeling seasick, he couldn't move a muscle. Luffy tried to protect his crew but with that powerful attack of Sasuke, Luffy was thrown off the ship.

And with no one to defend Lucy, Loke harshly grabbed her.

"Don't you dare harass my woman or I'll burn you to ashes!" shouted Natsu. Suddenly, a blonde boy in orange jumpsuit appeared out of nowhere carrying Luffy in his arms.

"Naruto! Why are you here?" Lucy exclaimed. Naruto is her twin brother but because he is a man, he was required to serve in the Shinobi army for two years.

"I felt a strange feeling and I thought that you're maybe in danger. So I immediately teleported here,"Naruto explained. He placed Luffy in a corner then he immediately shouted "Kagebunshin no Jutsu". More than a hundred shadow clones of Naruto appeared. With that number, he defeated all of the Avengers alone.

Due to the commotion, no one was left manning the steering wheel. Thankfully, chief mate Leosilda appeared and immediately maneuvered the ship.

That night, there had been a grand celebration on the Going Mary. After the party, Naruto bade farewell and entrusted Lucy to Natsu.

A few days later, they arrived at Magnolia Island. There, they were able to find a place to stay and a job to sustain their needs.

One night, when Lucy opened the door of their home, she saw rose petals scattered on the floor and the lights were dimly lit. She followed where the petals led her. She reached their kitchen where she saw Natsu and a table filled with food. He motioned her to come closer and pulled the chair for her. Then, he sat across her.

"I think you know what this is about," Natsu started as he stared into her eyes. He reached into her hand and squeezed it. Lucy stayed silent.

"I have been in love with you for as long as I remember and I will stay that way until death will come to me." Lucy was speechless. Natsu stood up without letting go of her hand. Then he knelt down on one knee and said, "Will you make me the happiest man in the world by being my wife?"

Lucy stared at him for a long time before a smile appeared on her face. Tears fell freely from her eyes. She nodded. Then, Natsu hugged her. They stayed like that for a very long time.

Not long after that, the two then tied the knot. They were blessed with many children and they lived happily ever after.

* * *

Please do leave a review. I could use some constructive criticism anyway. :))


End file.
